


Day's End

by franciskerst



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Russian seeks solace in vodka and music among other misfits, somewhere deep in the Paris underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day's End

Day's End

 

Dusk is taking hold  
of the rainy town;  
it dyes with blue shades  
the grey walls and gates;  
spreads into the strange  
emptiness of squares;  
dressing dirty wounds  
and hiding the scars  
of ancient facades.

In the vacant street,  
a man clad in black,  
hastily walking,  
goes I don't know where  
and along his trail  
as a quick shelter,  
shadow shuts behind,  
while the quiet rain  
washes the pavement,  
blurs the pallid glow  
oozing from street lamps.

Higher on a roof,  
crouching under tiles,  
an old shabby cat,  
gaunt philosopher,  
hooding his gold eyes,  
drifts asleep or thinks  
of men's life and fate.

In the music bar,  
near the phonograph,  
see the guys who drink,  
see the guys who dream  
while dance is swaying  
and cadence beating.  
Reaching for the sky,  
a hoarse blues-man’s voice  
bellows his distress.

Near the black panels  
close to the back-room,  
what is he doing  
this blond man alone,  
whose skin is too pale  
and too blue the gaze?  
What is he searching  
in his glass' bottom,  
which tearings and breaks  
made him choose exile?

But the chatting rain,  
in renewed silence,  
is ticking seconds,  
and against the dark  
of a blind window  
is playing guitar...


End file.
